Segitiga
by CrimsonEmerald
Summary: Rin tidak mengerti, mengapa ia jadi berubah seperti ini./Haruka tidak mengerti, mengapa ia merona hanya karena seorang wanita./Dan Kou lebih tak mengerti pada dua pemuda dihadapannya. "Apa yang terjadi?" Gumamnya dalam hati./Dua pemuda tertarik pada seorang wanita, terjerumus dalam cinta segitiga./HaruGouRin/Sraight!Incest, and other triangle love/Rnr?


Ting nong...

"Kou?!"

Kou. Sang gadis berambut merah dikucir itu menolehkan kepalanya pada _kaa-san _yang memanggil namanya.

"_Hai?"_

Ting nong...

"Bukan pintu depan, sepertinya ada tamu."

Kou mengangguk sekali, kemudian menegakkan diri. Bangkit dari sofa keluarga ia duduki. Kaki jenjangnya lekas melangkah menuju ruang tamu, membuka kenop pintu untuk sang tamu yang masih saja memencet-mencet bel rumahnya.

"_Haiii_... ada perlu apa?"

Kou mengangkat wajahnya. Mendongak untuk bertatapan dengan sang tamu yang sepertinya sudah berhenti untuk mencoba memencet bel rumahnya. Iris merahnya kemudian melebar ketika mengetahui siapa sang pemencet bel yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

"_Onii-chan!_"

Kou membelalak, memandang sang _nii-san_. Rin Matsuoka. Menilik pemuda berambut merah itu dari kaki sampai ujung kepala. Rambut merah pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu meneteskan air, _jersey _yang biasa dipakainya basah kuyup, meninggalkan jejak air tergenang didepan pintu.

Manik merah yang serupa dengan miliknya itu menyorot sayu, sementara bibirnya yang membiru mulai membuka untuk bergumam. Kou menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar ketika _nii-san _yang sangat jarang ditemuinya itu kini kembali, pulang setelah sekian lama mereka jarang bertemu karena pemuda itu menghindarinya. Wajahnya lebih pucat dari biasanya. Mungkin karena lelaki itu nekat menembus hujan yang mengguyur lebat diluar sana.

"Gou..."

Rin menggumam, sebelum kemudian tubuhnya limbung kearah depan. Yang segera ditahan oleh tubuh mungil Gou Matsuoka, _imouto_-nya.

Dan matanya terpejam seiring dengan pusing yang menyerang kepalanya, menggelapkan penglihatannya.

**Free****Ouji Kouji**

**Segitiga****CrimsonEmerald**

**Haruka Nanase x Gou Matsuoka x Rin Matsuoka**

**Drama, Romance, Incest, Semi-AU, Miss typo(s), Pasaran, Aneh, Gaje, Straight! No **_**Sho-ai**_**, Abal, de el el.**

**This is my first fanfict in this fandom**

**So, please enjoy it~**

"Ah, _mou! _Kenapa _onii-chan _hujan-hujanan begini?! Padahal biasanya juga jarang pulang! Sekalinya pulang malah sakit-sakitan begini!"

Rin menahan kedutan disudut bibirnya, mendengar omelan cerewet sang _imoutou _yang akhir-akhir ini jarang didengarnya, karena mereka jarang bertemu sebelumnya. Sementara Kou dengan alis mengerut, kesal melihat tingkah _nii-san-_nya yang suka seenaknya sehingga berakhir dengan sakit seperti ini. Memang, Kou sangat senang karena pada akhirnya Rin memutuskan untuk pulang. Tapi kenapa disaat cuaca buruk begini? Hujan-hujanan lagi! Kalau sakit maka Kou jadi cemas sendiri dan akhirnya mengomel seperti ini.

"Padahal _nii-chan _bisa menelponku, kau kan sudah punya nomor ponselku. Jadi aku bisa menjemputmu dengan payung di halte bis nanti!" Kou masih mengomel, meletakkan perasan sapu tangan yang barusan dicelupkan ke air dingin diatas kening Rin yang sudah berbaring diatas ranjang kamarnya. Setelah mengganti bajunya yang basah kuyup, lalu menghangatkan diri dengan segelas _ocha _hangat dan bergelung dalam selimut tebal, tapi kemudian tak lama setelahnya suhu tubuh Rin mulai naik. Dan setelah dicek oleh Kou, pemuda itu rupanya terserang demam dan harus segera istirahat agar ia bisa segera sembuh besok pagi.

Di rumah ini, kamar Rin sudah dikosongkan karena benda-bendanya banyak diangkut ke kamar asrama di sekolahnya. Hanya tersisa ranjang dan sebuah lemari. Sehingga kamar itu kini dijadikan gudang yang dipenuhi kardus-kardus barang berdebu. Jadi tak mungkin Kou membaringkan kakaknya itu kekamar asalnya, bisa-bisa demam Rin bertambah dengan gejala bersin-bersin dan akhirnya flu.

Jadilah Kou membaringkan Rin di kamarnya sendiri. Kamar bernuansa pink dan merah itu tertata rapi, khas kamar gadis remaja. Dengan sebuah ranjang disebelah dinding kiri, lemari berpintu ganda didinding kanan, dan sebuah meja belajar dipojok kamar lainnya. Dengan buku-buku sekolah yang tersusun rapi dengan beberapa majalah berisi _idol _remaja favoritnya.

Tentu berbeda dengan kamar Rin di asrama laki-laki yang dipenuhi tumpukan buku dan gantungan baju.

"Kalau kau mengomel terus telingaku juga ikut-ikutan demam."

Kou menggembukan pipinya dengan kesal, memukul pelan lengan Rin yang barusan bergumam menyindir padanya dengan mata terpejam. Alis merah pemuda itu mengerut halus, mendengarkan dengusan kasar dari Kou disebelahnya.

"_Nii-chan _menyebalkan!" Rajuk Kuo kemudian merapikan selimut Rin.

Nah kan? _Imoutou_-nya. Matsuoka Gou. Yang mungkin terlihat kesal dan selalu mengomel, padahal Rin yakin dalam hati gadis itu tengah khawatir padanya. Terbukti dengan Kou yang terus merawatnya meski dengan iring-iringan omelan pedas dari bibir mungilnya.

Si _tsundere _yang perhatian, eh?

"_Onii-chan_... buka mulutmu. _Kaa-san _baru saja mengantarkan bubur hangat untukmu agar demammu segera turun."

Rin mengejapkan matanya, pemuda itu masih terdiam karena penglihatannya yang agak berputar. Efek hujan-hujanan ini ternyata menghantarkannya pada demam yang membuat tubuhnya melemah seperti ini. Salahnya juga yang nekat pulang entah karena apa dan untuk apa ditengah cuaca buruk.

Kou mendudukkan pantatnya disisi ranjang, mengamati Rin yang nampak kesulitan untuk bangun dan bersandar disandaran ranjang.

"Biar kubantu..." Gumam Kou kemudian memapah Rin, membantu pemuda itu untuk duduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran ranjang. Setelahnya, Kou meraih mangkuk bubur hangat yang dibuat oleh _kaa-san_ nya. Menyendokkan bubur yang masih mengepulkan asap keperakan, kemudian menjilat ujungnya. Memastikan bahwa bubur itu tak terlalu panas untuk dimasukkan kedalam mulut, namun cukup hangat untuk ditelan.

"Nah, makan ini... buka mulut _onii-chan _aaa...~" Kou mengarahkan sendok buburnya kebibir Rin yang kemudian terbuka untuk menyambutnya. Pemuda berambut merah itu menguyah pelan, tak lama. Karena bubur sebenarnya bahkan tak perlu dikunyah untuk memakannya.

Menelan suapan bubur dari Kou yang pertama, sementara gadis itu mencicipi suapan bubur kedua. Setelah memastikannya masih hangat namun tak terlalu panas , ia kembali mengarahkan ujung sendoknya pada bibir Rin yang segera terbuka untuk menyambutnya.

Terus seperti itu. Adegan suap-suapan yang terjadi antara _nii-san _dan _imoutou_-nya itu berlangsung hingga beberapa menit kemudian. Sampai Rin mengatupkan bibirnya sesaat Kou hendak menyerahkan suapan bubur terakhirnya. Rin menghentikan gerakan gadis itu sejenak dengan pertanyaannya.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu sebagai manajer disana, apa menyenangkan?"

Kou mengangkat alisnya, ia memang mengerti pekerjaan manajer apa yang dimaksud Rin disini. Yang tidak ia mengerti adalah sikap Rin hari ini yang amat berbeda dengan sikapnya yang biasa, sikapnya amat lain dengan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Saat Rin menolak untuk tinggal di rumah dan memilih di asrama, saat Rin jarang sekali mengangkat teleponnya dan sering mengabaikannya, tapi saat ini Rin sedang bertanya tentang keadaannya.

Hal yang sekalipun tak pernah Kou duga. Ada apa dengan Rin saat ini?

"Pekerjaanku disana baik-baik saja." Kou menjawab singkat, masih mengamati raut wajah Rin yang belum terbaca.

"Kudengar Haruka yang jadi wakil ketuanya, apa yang dia lakukan disana?"

Kou menghembuskan nafas lega. Ketika ia mendengar Rin bertanya tentang Haruka_-senpai_. Berarti _nii-san_ nya itu baik-baik saja.

"Oh, Haruka_-senpai _memang jadi wakil ketua. Tapi tak ada yang dilakukannya selain berenang dan terus berenang, akhir-akhir ini dia susah sekali untuk naik dari kolam renang. Padahal semuanya mengkhawatirkan kesehatannya yang berenang ditengah hujan." Kou mulai berceloteh, dan Rin diam sambil mendengarkan.

"Oh ya. Terakhir kali Haruka_-senpai _mengajakku untuk ikut bersamanya memilih celana renang yang baru."

Rin membelalakkan matanya, menatap Kou yang sepertinya tak sadar dengan perubahan raut wajahnya.

Bagaimana bisa? Kou yang seorang gadis, ikut memilihkan celana renang baru milik Haru yang notabene seorang laki-laki?

"Seluruh celana renang yang dipilihnya sama dengan celana renangnya yang lama. Aku tidak mengerti Haruka_-senpai, _tapi seleranya memang benar-benar payah." Kou masih sibuk berceloteh, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya penuh prihatin pada selera Haruka Nanase yang menurutnya payah. Sementara Rin menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, pemuda itu ragu. Haruskah ia memberitahukannya pada Kou hanya karena perasaannya yang berubah jadi tak enak saat Kuo kedengarannya dekat dengan Haruka?

-sejujurnya ada yang aneh dengannya ketika menyadari betapa Haru dan Kuo begitu dekat. Mereka mungkin sangat dekat, saling berhubungan dibelakangnya tanpa diketahui Rin sebelumnya. Dan hal yang sama mungkin berlaku pada Kuo yang dekat dengan Makoto, Nagisa, dan si laki-laki berkepala biru yang seingatnya bernama Rei.

Kenapa Rin jadi khawatir sekali saat Kuo dekat dengan laki-laki lain? Padahal Rin sebelumnya tidak pernah peduli, apalagi mengkhawatirkan gadis itu.

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Haru." Kuo menolehkan kepalanya, menatap bingung pada Rin yang balas memandangnya.

Manik merah senada itu kemudian bertemu.

"Aku tidak suka saat kau dekat dengan Haru atau laki-laki lain." Rin bergumam pelan, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya. Sementara Kuo terdiam selama beberapa saat. Sebelum kemudian gadis berambut merah dikucir itu mendengus menahan tawa, lalu tersenyum lebar pada Rin sembari mengelus lengannya.

"_Onii-chan _bicara apa, sih? Aneh sekali..."

Kuo tertawa kecil, tak memahami suasana hati Rin yang tengah bergejolak ketika mendengar nama Haru yang dekat dengannya. Gadis itu masih tertawa, sementara Rin yang memalingkan wajahnya menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

Pemuda berambut merah itu tengah merona. Bias kemerahan tipis menghiasi pipinya.

Hanya Rin dan Tuhan sendiri yang tahu,

-apakah rona merah itu karena demam yang menyerangnya, atau karena satu dua hal lainnya?

Tak ada yang tahu, bahkan untuk Kuo yang tak menyadarinya. Rin hanya kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya.

.

.

.

Langit cerah memayungi kota Iwatobi yang dirundung suram hujan semalaman. Matahari bersinar mulai terik di pagi hari, ketika ratusan tapak kaki bersepatu hitam menjelajahi jalan-jalan menuju sekolah. Salah satu tapak kaki milik pelajar kota Iwatobi adalah Haruka Nanase. Pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu berjalan berdampingan, bersama sang sahabat yang berambut kecoklatan. Makoto. Pemuda yang sangat akrab dengan kucing berbulu putih di gang rumahnya tersebut.

Mereka menapaki trotoar khusus pejalan kaki. Tinggal beberapa meter, mereka akan sampai dipersimpangan jalan yang salah satu belokannya berujung pada Iwatobi _Gakuen_. Salah satu SMA di kota Iwatobi, tempat Haruka dan Makoto akan menuntut ilmu.

Ketika mereka berbelok dipersimpangan jalan, tiba-tiba saja suara panggilan nyaring milik seorang gadis menyapa telinga keduanya. Memecah keheningan diantara Haruka dan Makoto yang memang lebih suka diam. Hanya berbicara untuk hal-hal yang dirasa penting saja.

"HARUKA_-SENPAI_! MAKOTO-_SENPAI!_"

Haruka dan Makoto menolehkan kepala mereka, menemukan gadis bersurai merah yang sewarna dengan manik matanya itu tengah berlari-lari kecil kearah mereka. Melambaikan tangan dengan penuh semangat seperti biasa.

Itu Gou Matsuoka. Adik perempuan sahabat mereka, Rin Matsuoka. Juga gadis manajer klub renang mereka. Iwatobi s_wimming club_. Perempuan berambut merah yang biasa dikucir, mengenakan seragam sekolah Iwatobi yang sama dengan mereka. Bedanya gadis itu mengenakan rok pendek diatas lutut, sementara Haruka dan Makoto mengenakan celana panjang.

"Ohayou!" Gou menyapa dengan riang, dibalas senyuman oleh Makoto dan raut wajah datar Haruka yang diam saja.

"Ohayou juga." Makoto balas menyapa, Gou segera tersenyum mendengarnya. Sementara Haruka disebelahnya mengerutkan alis, ada perasaan tak enak yang menyusup dalam benaknya.

Yang pasti saat ini Haruka tidak suka melihat senyum Gou ketika sapaannya dibalas Makoto.

"Ne, Makoto_-senpai _. Aku sudah menyusun agenda latihan klub kita yang baru! Semuanya sudah kutulis di buku." Gou kemudian mulai membuka-buka tasnya, mencari-cari buku yang dimaksud. Namun tak menemukannya dimana-mana.

"Eh?! Dimana bukunya! Apa semalam kutinggalkan diatas meja, ya?!" Gou menjambak pelan rambut merahnya, mengundang senyum kaku Makoto dan raut datar Haruka yang masih sama.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kou. Nanti kau bisa membawanya besok. Sekarang sudah tak ada waktu lagi, sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi." Makoto berkata mencoba menenangkan Gou yang sudah menggigit bibir bawahnya, mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca. Menatap bergantian pada Makoto dan Haruka didepannya.

"Aku akan menelpon _onii-chan_. Mungkin dia bisa mengirimkannya pada taksi untuk mengantarkannya kemari. Agenda latihannya sudah ditetapkan akan dipakai di latihan hari ini, Makoto_-senpai_." Gou berujar, kemudian meraih ponsel berwarna _pink_-nya. Memencet-mencet tombol disana, yang pasti gadis itu tengah mencoba menghubungi kakaknya.

Haruka dan Makoto menoleh untuk saling berpandangan.

'_Onii-chan?'_

Jadi maksudnya Rin Matsuoka sedang pulang ke rumahnya. Di hari sekolah seperti ini? Apa Gou hanya membiarkannya saja? Kira-kira begitulah pikiran mereka berdua.

"_Ne, jaa-ne onii-chan. _Aku akan menunggu taksinya disini."

_Flip~_

Gou memutuskan sambungannya pada Rin, sementara Makoto dan Haruka memandanginya. Gadis berambut merah itu kemudian menggulirkan maniknya pada Makoto.

"Makoto_-senpai_!" Makoto terkesiap, kemudian mengangguk tanda bahwa ia mendengarkan. Dan Gou kembali melanjutkan.

"Bisakah kau menemaniku disini untuk menunggu _onii-chan_?" Gou memohon, mendengar itu Makoto memutar bola matanya. Tampak bingung harus mengatakan apa, ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Sementara Haruka yang merasa diabaikan diam saja disebelahnya dengan raut wajah masih sama datarnya dengan yang sebelumnya.

"Ah, _gomen _Kou... tapi hari ini aku ada piket. Mungkin Haruka bisa menemanimu untuk menggantikanku." Ujar Makoto kemudian membuat Haruka melebarkan iris _sapphire_-nya. Pemuda itu kemudian melirik Makoto yang tampak tersenyum bersalah padanya. Sementara Gou berwajah agak sedih, kemudian beralih menatap Haruka dengan tangan ditangkupkan didepan dada. Memohon dengan _puppy eyes _andalannya.

Membuat Haruka terdiam sejenak, menahan nafasnya selama beberapa saat. Hingga kemudian pemuda itu bergumam, membuat Gou didepannya melonjak kegirangan. Sementara Makoto tersenyum tipis khasnya.

"Aa... baiklah."

"_Arigatou, _Haruka-_senpai!"_

Haruka memalingkan wajahnya, kemana saja asal tak menatap Gou. Ia mungkin bisa menyembunyikan ekspresinya dari Gou, tapi seorang Makoto tetap menyadari raut wajahnya.

-Haruka tengah merona. Pipinya nampak dihiasi bias kemerahan tipis disana.

Membuat Makoto kaget sejenak, karena sebelumnya. Tak pernah sekalipun Haruka merona selain karena air atau tentang berenang. Tapi kali ini, Makoto menemukan Haruka merona karena hal lain.

-yaitu karena seorang gadis bernama,

Gou Matsuoka.

.

.

.

"Aish, mana _onii-chan_?! Kenapa lama sekali?!"

Haruka melirik gadis berambut merah dikucir disebelahnya, yang sibuk menggerutu pada seseorang. Sembari melirik arloji yang melingkar manis ditangan kirinya. Gadis itu terlihat beberapa kali mendengus kasar.

"15 menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi." Gumam Haruka dengan nada datar seperti biasa, iris s_apphire_-nya memandang lurus pada jalan dihadapan Iwatobi _Gakuen_, SMA-nya bersama dengan si gadis merah disebelahnya.

Gou menghembuskan nafas dengan kasar lagi, entah sudah yang keberapa kali. Ia menghentakkan kaki, menatap jalan didepan yang mulai menampakkan siluet sebuah mobil. Lantas, Gou menyipitkan mata. Mempertajam penglihatannya pada siluet sang mobil.

Dan setelahnya barulah ia sadar kalau siuet yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah mobil taksi yang tengah melaju kearahnya. Kehadapannya.

Selagi Gou memperhatikan mobil taksi tersebut, Haruka-pun menyadari mobil taksi yang ternyata menuju kearah mereka tersebut. Mobil berwarna kuning dengan palang bertuliskan '_taxi' _diatasnya itupun kemudian berhenti dihadapan mereka. Bersama dengan pintu belakangnya yang terbuka, hingga nampak kaki bersepatu kets yang turun disana. Sebelum melihat keseluruhan sosok yang turun dari mobil taksi disana, Gou bahkan sudah menyadari siapa sosoknya. Sontak, gadis itu melebarkan pupil merahnya yang tak menyangka karena.

Seorang Rin Matsuoka mau repot-repot mengantar buku agenda latihan klubnya seperti ini. Seperti bukan _onii-chan _yang biasa ia kenal.

"Gou? Apa ini bukunya?"

Gou mengangguk. Senyumannya melebar ketika meraih buku agenda yang diserahkan Rin padanya.

"_Arigatou, onii-chan!_" Tanpa sadar Gou melonjak kegirangan, mengundang satu senyuman tipis tertoreh dibibir tipis Rin Matsuoka yang menatapnya penuh arti, tertangkap mata oleh Haruka yang masih diam saja.

"Tapi apa _onii-chan _tak apa? Padahal _onii-chan _baru saja sembuh dari demam, bukannya _onii-chan _libur hari ini karena ingin istirahat?" Gou bertanya dengan khawatir, mendengar itu Rin menaikkan kedutan disudut bibirnya. Lelaki berambut merah itu tak tahan untuk tidak mengelus rambut merah _imoutou-_nya yang serupa dengan miliknya.

"Aku tak apa. Lagipula aku hanya mengantarkan ini sebentar, setelah itu pulang dan istirahat." Mendengar itu Gou kembali bersemangat, ia mengangguk senang. Menikmati elusan tangan sang _nii-san _dikepalanya.

Sementara Harukan mengerutkan alisnya, tangannya terkepal dalam saku celana. Ia tak mengerti. Sungguh-sungguh tak mengerti bagaimana ia bisa jadi tak suka ketika melihat Gou bersama Rin. Padahal Rin adalah kakak Gou sendiri. Tapi ketika melihat tatapan manik Rin pada Gou, entahlah. Haruka seakan melihat ada tatapan tak biasa dari manik Rin ketika menatap Gou. Tatapan yang membuat hati Haruka terbakar seketika.

Perasaan yang sama anehnya ketika ia melihat Gou dekat dengan Makoto sebelumnya. Dan kini Gou juga terlihat dekat dengan Rin, tepat didepan matanya.

Sejujurnya ia tak suka,

-ketika Gou terlihat akrab dengan lelaki manapun, selain dirinya.

Rin yang menyadari kehadiran Haruka dibelakang _imoutou_-nya kemudian menggulirkan maniknya untuk menatap pemuda itu. Yang masih berwajah datar, tapi Rin tahu laki-laki itu tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Yang tampak sangat jelas dari kerutan alisnya.

Sementara Gou masih sibuk memeriksa buku agendanya, Rin dan Haruka diam-diam saling bertatapan.

-tatapan yang sama sengitnya ketika mereka akan bertanding dalam turnamen tahun lalu.

Tapi kali ini tatapan sengit itu ditujukan untuk pertandingan yang berbeda, bukan renang. Tapi untuk seorang wanita.

-Gou Matsuoka. Tanpa sadar sudah menarik dua hati pemuda dalam satu cinta segitiga.

'Padahal Rin adalah kakaknya, bukan?'

Gumam Haruka dalam hati, mengerutkan alisnya. Masih melempar tatapan tajam pada Rin yang balas memandangnya sengit dari balik punggung mungil Gou.

Haruka Nanase. Tak pernah menyangka ia akan menjadi sesemangat ini karena hal selain air dan berenang.

-tapi kali ini adalah karena seorang wanita. Yang ternyata juga menarik perhatian sahabatnya,

Atau mungkin manta sahabat, eh?

.

.

.

**| Tsudzuku |**

Hai..hai..hai.. author abal ini balik bawa utang fict mc baru o Maaf kan aku, tapi ide fict ini benar-benar sudah mengacaukan pikiranku /plak/ Yaps, ini fict pertama author dalam fandom ini. Karena itu mohon bantuannya minna-san, dan senpai sekalian... :3 Seperti judulnya, fict ini akan menceritakan kisah cinta segitiga antara HaruGouRIn. Dan mereka bertiga adalah OTP author semua~~~ \\\ dan GouRIn adalah pasangan incest ketiga yang kusuka hahaha XD Tapi HaruGou juga OTP author dalam anime ini X3 Selain HaruGouRIn, juga akan ada kisah cinta segitiga yang lain. Makoto, Nagisa, dan Rei juga bakal kebagian kisah cinta segitiga. Tapi dengan wanita yang berbeda tentu saja :3 Karena Gou hanya untuk HaruRin aihh~

Yosh, terakhir

Mind to review, minna? :3


End file.
